


Halcyon Days

by bluerosebouquet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Finale, Weddings, deancas wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosebouquet/pseuds/bluerosebouquet
Summary: Dean’s kissed Cas…a lot in the last three months. He never thought he would never need to rank them, or that one was better than the other.Well, not until now.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Halcyon Days

Dean’s kissed Cas…a lot in the last three months. He never thought he would never need to rank them, or that one was better than the other.

Well, not until now.

There was the first kiss, the one he had put everything into, with wild abandon, when Cas had shown up at his house after his first day in Heaven. He was supposed to be using his words, supposed to tell Cas what his final words had meant to him, how he felt the exact same way, had always felt the same way, but instead, his brain had disconnected, and he was pitching forward into Cas’ willing arms, pressing their lips together in a way that Dean had never thought would happen for him. Is it normal to feel like someone lit a firecracker in your gut when you kiss someone? Because that was how this kiss felt.

There was the kiss after they had had sex for the first time, the one that was sweet and gentle and languid, like molasses on his tongue. He was tracking the notches of Cas’ spine while Cas’ hands ran down his arms.

“You’re beautiful,” Cas had breathed into his ear when they broke apart, letting his lips ghost along the shell of Dean’s ear, making Dean shudder, “You’re so beautiful, inside and out.”

“I love you,” Dean had rasped, losing his voice as the weight of Cas’ words settled into his chest. Cas kissed him again, and Dean may have been imagining the sweetness of Cas’ mouth, the taste of honey on his tongue, but he didn’t think so.

There was the kiss after Dean had said, in the middle of the Roadhouse, that they should just get married. They were both spectacularly drunk and had just lost their fourth round of darts to Kevin, when Cas had thrown one right in the bullseye, much to everyone’s surprise. Cas was good at most things, darts was not one of them.

“Fuck Cas, marry me,” Dean had slurred, referring (mostly) to the shot on the dartboard. But Cas had stopped mid-swig of beer and had stared at Dean with nothing but utter shock on his face.

It took Dean’s drunk brain about ten second to catch up to what he had said, but the Roadhouse had gone quiet at that point because Dean was a loud bitch, especially when he was drunk.

He hesitates. Fuck it. He’s taking what he wants, what he deserves.

“Let’s get married, Cas,” Dean had reiterated, looking at Cas earnestly.

Cas blinked a few times, trying to make out if Dean was serious or not. Dean was, he had never been more serious about anything in his life. And this had nothing to do with fucking darts and everything to do with the literal angel in front of him.

“Okay,” Cas whispered, moving towards Dean almost unconsciously, reaching for him the way Dean imagined a drowning man reaches for a liferaft. This kiss felt electric, with people applauding and cheering in the background, Dean had rarely felt so charged up, and had loudly declared they would get married on Valentine’s Day, because if they were going to do this, they were going to make it as cheesy as possible. Cas had laughed and pressed a small kiss to the underside of his jaw. 

There was the kiss the night before, before Charlie and Benny had dragged Dean away from Cas by force, insisting that they should abide by this ancient (and, in Dean’s opinion, outdated) tradition of not seeing each other before the wedding. This kiss was rushed, hurried in a way, trying to steal as much time as they could before a separation.

“Dean,” Cas had gasped as Dean had pressed him against the counter in their kitchen, tipping his head back as Dean pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to Cas’ absolutely unfairly beautiful neck, “They’re waiting for you.”

“They can wait,” Dean had growled, pressing his knee in between Cas’ legs for better leverage. Hands on his chest put space between their skin, and Dean pushed back, trying to just get one more kiss, one more lingering touch of Cas’ skin on his.

“You’ll see me tomorrow,” Cas reminded him, letting them both catch their breath.

“Unless you get cold feet,” Dean stared at the faucet of the kitchen sink, glittering in the moonlight. Cas lifted his chin so their eyes met, eyes full of concern.

“Is that what you’re worried about? Cold feet?”

Dean shrugged. The answer was a resounding yes, but he didn’t know how to say that and not seem stupid.

“Dean Winchester,” Cas made sure Dean was really looking at him, “Spending eternity with you is all I’ve ever really wanted. You are giving me my heart’s desire.”

The words knocked the air out of Dean’s lungs. He’s never been loved like this, never even imagined it.

Cas leaned in to kiss him again, slower this time, cooler by several degrees, but with a softness that makes Dean melt.

“Go,” Cas whispered against his lips after a few minutes, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I love you,” Dean whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

“Eternally,” Cas responded, and Dean had had to shut his eyes as he walked out the door, feeling like he was being pulled in the opposite direction.

There was the kiss when they met each other at the end of the aisle, Cas’ lips brushing Dean’s cheek, the warmth of the contact seeping into every single one of Dean’s pores, filling him up with a floating happiness that made him feel like he was bouncing down the aisle, Cas’ hand in his, heading straight for Rowena, who was smiling at them with a kind of affection and understanding that Dean himself had never understood until now.

Then, finally, there was this kiss, the kiss that was so all-consuming, so life altering, so intense, it was like they were the only ones in front of the lake by the Roadhouse, like they were completely alone, lost in this moment that neither of them had ever thought they would get, let alone that they deserved. Cas was just…right. He filled the missing parts of Dean, the ones that he had never really known were empty in the first place, until he woke up in his own grave, with a mark on his shoulder. And in walks this celestial being in a trenchcoat into his life, and ever day he found himself falling more and more and more in love with him. He fell in love with the way he spoke, the lilting of his voice, the way he said Dean’s name. he fell in love with his selflessness and selfishness. He fell in love with eyes as blue as the brightest sky, the color of forget me nots, the color of Dean’s own tie.

This kiss was a part of all the others, wild like the first, sweet like the first night, bright like the proposal, soft and hungry like the ones last night, and a promise like the one at the other end of the aisle.

Dean could kiss Cas forever, in fact, he intended to, but he would always remember this one, he would always remember what this one meant, after more than twelve years, this one was the start of a new journey, one that he, finally, didn’t have to take alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy wedding day to my boys :)


End file.
